The formation of tubular front and/or non-driven axles is known in the prior art. This type of axle provides exceptional strength from a lightweight construction and offers superior resistance to brake torque. Traditionally the tubular body was constructed from a single seamless tubular member or from a pair of mating open channel pieces die-pressed from sheet stock and joined by a longitudinal or horizontal weld. In the known prior art, the opposing horizontal welds were oriented in either a top to bottom or side to side relationship. Many of the axle assemblies of this type found in the prior art have tongues integrally formed in the outer portions of these channels to receive a king pin/knuckle assembly. All of the axle assemblies as shown in the prior art have the disadvantage of not being readily adaptable to adjustments in the length of the axle body as is now capable with the present invention. Based on the deficiencies of the prior art, applicants' invention is herein presented.